


stars

by shokubeni



Series: of stags and roses [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, House Tyrell, Other, i am obsessed with the tyrell family dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shokubeni/pseuds/shokubeni
Summary: "When Loras was a kid, years and years ago, when he barely knew how to hold a sword and his days passed by in the beautiful places of Highgarden, one of his favourite things was observing the stars with his sister and his brothers, lying on the grass in what it seemed like an endless summer night."





	

When Loras was a kid, years and years ago, when he barely knew how to hold a sword and his days passed by in the beautiful Highgarden, one of his favourite things was observing the stars with his sister and his brothers, lying on the grass in what it seemed like an endless summer night.

Willas, acting as the oldest brother he was and in his infinite knowledge, and his even more infinite patience; would tell them the stories of the stars that tingled far, far away in the dark sky above them. And even if he got interrupted in every story, he kept talking, and talking. Until most of the time Margaery and Loras would fall asleep on his lap, lulled to sleep by the sweet voice of their oldest brother, and the fairy-tale stories.  
And then Garlan and Willas would look at each other, grinning, taking each of their siblings in their arms and walking silently back to the castle, to place them in their beds.

Garlan, who found stars a little boring and always suggested anything different to do instead of it, used to make jokes, trying to find weird shapes of the distant lights that always made Loras and Margaery laugh. Most of the time, the starts didn’t have any shape at all, and he engaged in ridiculous arguments with Margaery, who used to pout at it.

“You don’t see the dragon? Maybe only men can see it.” Garlan would say with a laugh, his grin sided and mischievous, loving the frustrating expression of her sister, who pouted up at him.

“Of course I see it!” She would exclaim, her cheeks rosy and her eyes bright, crossing her arms over her chest as Garlan, and Willas, and even Loras; laughed along with her, not of her.


End file.
